conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Demographics of the Franco-German Commonwealth
Official Name: Franco-German Commonwealth *Conventional Name: Franco-German Commonwealth *Citizen Adjective: Franco-German *Adjective Plural: Franco-German *Abbreviation: FGC (English), FGC (international) *Government Type: Federal Constitutional Monarchy *National Capitol: Brussels *Current President: Charles Millon *National Anthem: Ode to Joy *National Motto: "United in Diversity" *Technologies Invented/Discovered: :*1. Quantum Entanglement Energy Transfer :*2. Kinetic Bombardment :*3. Borean Architecture :*4. Metamaterial-Based Stealth :*5. Mass-Driver Aircraft Launch System http://conworld.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yarphei_Demographics&action=edit&section=2 edit Basic Information *Population: 156,924,800 *Largest City: Berlin *Tallest Structure: Commerzbank Tower, Frankfurt *Computer Owners: 93% *Internet Users: 85% *Drivers/Car Owners: 58% *Water Pollution Rate: 16% *Air Pollution Rate: 22% *Land Pollution Rate: 4% *Location On Map: Western Europe *Currency: Euro http://conworld.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yarphei_Demographics&action=edit&section=3 edit Economy *GDP Per Capita (nominal): $56,200 per year *Currency Equivalent: $1 = 1.2 Euros *National Tax: :*18% general tax *Annual GDP (nominal): $5.5 Trillion ± *Imports: :*Cars (Everetti, British, German, Italian, French, Chinese, U.S.) :*Aircraft (Europe, U.S.) :*Technology (British) :*Machinery (Danish, Australian) :*Agriculture (French Guiana, Brazil, Chile, Central America) *Exports: :*Energy (Caucasus, Denmark, Slavia, etc: all Hesperian Alliance members) :*Raw Materials (Everetti, various) http://conworld.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yarphei_Demographics&action=edit&section=4 edit Culture *Languages: French, German, Belgian, Italian, English *Religions: 66% Roman Catholicism, 10% Protestant, 24% other (scientology are outlawed) *Crime Rate: 1.25 homocides per 100,000 people per year, 0.22 rapes per 100,000 people per year *Birth Rate: One every fifty seconds *Death Rate: One every two-hundred seconds *Average IQ: 120 *College Graduates: 98.8% of population *Average Height: Adult Male-5'3" Adult Female-5'10" *Average Weight: Adult Male-138 Adult Female-108 *Average Life Span: 86 (Female) 82 (Male) *Average Life Span (smoker): *Gun Owners: by law everyone is required to own a firearm *Recycling Capacity: 21% recycled (plus composting) *Landfill Capacity: 33% *Incinerator Capacity: 9% *Fusion Power Plants: 1 *Solar Power Plants: 1 (in orbit around the sun, military property) *Wind Turbines: none ( all were dismantled) *Hydro Dams: 15 *Fission Power Plants: 1 *Tidal Power Plants: 6 *Biomass Power Plants: 0 *Oil Power Plants: 13 *Coal Power Plants: 0 *Natural Gas Power Plants: 2 *Clean Transportation: 27% *National/State Park Land Area: 4% http://conworld.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yarphei_Demographics&action=edit&section=5 edit Military *Nuclear Weapons: undisclosed *Fusion Weapons: undisclosed *Ion Weapons: 0 *Kinetic Weapons: undisclosed *Air Force Vehicles: 515 fighters, undisclosed amount of spaceplanes *Ground Vehicles: 40,000 *Naval Vehicles: 820 *Helicopters: undisclosed *Soldiers: 6,039,315 *Wars/Incidents Involved: 2010 invasion of Burma * http://conworld.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yarphei_Demographics&action=edit&section=6 edit Foreign Relations Ally Nations: *East Asian Federation (tenuous relationship) *United Kingdom * Union of Everett *Allied States of America *Iraqistan *Cascadia *Israel *Italy *Russia (tenuous relationship) *Denmark *Norway *Switzerland *Canada *India *Australia *New Zealand *Thailand *Malaysia *Cambodia *Myanmar reformist rebels Enemy Nations: *Zimbabwe *People's Republic of China (north and south) *Yarphei *Myanmar *Pakistan *Iran http://conworld.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yarphei_Demographics&action=edit&section=7 edit History *Most Devastating Natural Disaster: *Most Devastating Act Of War: *Largest War Involved In: 2010 Invasion of Myanmar *Formation: 30 May 2010 out of France and Germany http://conworld.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yarphei_Demographics&action=edit&section=8 edit Top Five Statistics *Most Common Interests :*1. Education :*2. Soccer :*3. Music :*4. Reading :*5. Scientific Pursuits *Most Common Hatreds :*1. Threats to Western supremacy :*2. Any country that invades Europe, America, or any other Western territory :*3. Crime :*4. Bad-tasting food :*5. Injustice *Most Common Vehicles: :*1. Fiat :*2. Volkswagen :*3. Avalon :*4. Ford :*5. BMW *Most Common Religions: :*1. Roman Catholicism :*2. Lutheranism :*3. Calvinism :*4. Episcopalianism :*5. Pentacostalism Category:Franco-German Commonwealth